Time, Mine
by megan1300
Summary: Tell her now because it’ll catch up with you just like it did to me and then you’ll never have the chance again.- Tony; McAbby, Tiva - Character Death


**Title: **Time, Mine  
**Chapter:** One-Shot  
**Characters/Pairings:** McAbby, Tiva  
**Spoilers/Warning:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Sometimes we don't have all the time in the world...  
**Disclaimer: **NCIS and all it's characters belong to CBS and Donald Bellsario.  
**Author's Note:** This is my first NCIS fanfic so please leave me some feedback.

* * *

He couldn't do it.

Tim bit the inside of his cheek and let his forehead rest against the cool metal of the hospital room's door. All he had to do was grab the knob and push. It was the simplest of tasks, something he did every day. But the mere thought of what was awaiting him in that room stopped him in his tracks.

"McGee," Gibbs grunted behind him, his voice raw. "Go."

"I can't," Tim whispered, his eyes screwing shut tightly. "I can't do it, Boss."

"You can," Gibbs said softly.

Tim groaned and, after taking a deep, shaky breath, nudged the heavy door open with his shoulder. He looked back at Gibbs before shuffling hesitantly into the small room. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the scene in front of him; Ziva, her skin nearly the same shade as the linens, lying lifelessly in the bed with Tony clinging to her cold hand, his shoulders hunched and shaking.

"Tony?" Tim asked, his words barely above a whisper. He swallowed heavily as his hands clenched and unclenched on their own accord at his sides.

He watched as Tony's head dropped forward, his cheek grazing the cold hand covered by his own. He whispered something and Tim had to take a step forward to hear his words.

"Tell her."

"Tell her?" Tim asked, his confusion mixing with his sorrow. "Tell her what?"

"Tell her," Tony said, his voice soft but clear. "Tell her McGee."

"I…" Tim stumbled. "I don't-"

"Tell Abby," Tony said, finally looking up.

Tim flinched at the look of absolute devastation on his friend's face. "Tell her what?"

"That you love her," Tony told him forcefully. "Tell her now. Tell her now because you never know if this is your last chance to. You might think you have all the time in the world, but let me tell you McGee. You don't. Time is not on your side and it doesn't play by your rules. So you get out there and tell her you love her because if you don't-" His voice broke and his head fell back as he tried desperately to maintain some sense of composure. "I feel like the world has stopped spinning McGee. I just keep telling myself all of this is just a bad dream and that when I wake up she'll be alive and I can tell her how much I love her."

"Tony," McGee whispered. He wanted to go to him, to comfort him, but his feet remained frozen.

"But I can't because she's dead." Tony looked at him then, his gaze so intense Tim felt as if the other man was staring directly into his soul. "She died never knowing the way I feel about her and its killing me. It's this dull, rattling pain in my chest. Like my heart has been ripped out and everything's just numb now."

"You don't-"

"Time is not your friend McGee," Tony whispered and let his eyes drop back to Ziva's face. He smoothed his hand over her forehead and continued, "Tell her now because it'll catch up with you just like it did to me and then you'll never have the chance again."

He couldn't take anymore.

Without another word, Tim turned on his heel and darted from the room. He heard Gibbs and Ducky call his name as he rushed past them but his steps didn't stop until he'd rounded the corner and pushed into the men's room. He quickly splashed cold water onto his face and then, after ripping paper towels from the dispenser and wiping his face dry, he let out a sharp cry. He let his elbows slam uncomfortably against the cool porcelain of the sink, counted to ten and slowly lifted his head so that he was staring at his reflection in the mirror.

He couldn't- No, he _wouldn't_ end up like Tony; full of regrets and what ifs. He would take matters into his own hands, make his own time. He would make things right and, he decided with a resolute nod, he would do it right now.

It wasn't hard to find Abby. She was still standing outside of Ziva's room with Gibbs, Ducky, and Palmer when he waltzed out of the restroom. With determination he didn't even know he possessed, Tim strode purposely up to Abby and, consequences be damned, pulled her into his arms.

"McGee?" Abby screeched, shocked at his behavior.

"He loved her and he never took the time to tell her and now he doesn't have any." Tim took a deep breath. "I won't make that mistake."

"Timmy?" Abby's voice was small as she searched his face imploringly.

"I love you Abby." He licked his lips. "I don't care if you don't feel the same, but I need you to know how I feel. I love your pigtails and your fascination with Burt and your addiction to Caf-Pows. I love the way you call your machines your babies and the way you dance around in your lab when you think no one's looking. I love the way your smile lights up my life."

Abby blinked. "Okay."

"Okay?" Tim said, suddenly becoming aware of the spectacle he was making of himself.

Abby smiled. "Okay."

"Okay," Tim said and awkwardly released Abby from the hold he had on her. He looked around at the raised eyebrows and bewildered expressions on his colleague's faces and took a step backward. "Er, I'll just-"

His words were cut off as Abby jumped forward, crushing her lips against his own.

"Declarations of love have to be sealed with a kiss," Abby whispered against his lips. She pulled back just an inch and smiled sadly. "I love you too, Timmy."


End file.
